White Flag
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Their government didn’t negotiate with terrorists and this time was no different. Only it was. This time it was Gibbs. When your own country makes you choose between patriotism and family, what would you choose? NCIS Team Fic.
1. Chapter 1

"How long has he been up there?" Ziva peered over at an anxious McGee who didn't have an answer. She followed his gaze and found herself fixating on Gibbs empty desk right along with him. "How do you think this will end McGee?"

He slowly shook his head. "Doesn't matter what I think."

She would've expected an answer like that from Tony but not Tim. His response affirmed her fear that without Gibbs the team would slowly but surely fall apart. She let her eyes wander back to the stairwell. Everything in her wished Tony would come racing down with orders to rescue him. But she learned early in life; wishes don't always come true.

* * *

"Does he have a next of kin that needs to be notified? I can make arrangements for the President to make a phone call."

Tony stood up at the end of the conference table. "I'd hold off on calling in W, there has to be other options to consider…" He looked to Jenny for help. "Director?"

She had managed to stay stoned face until she saw the fear in Tony's eyes at that moment. "I'm afraid Agent Petersen is correct Agent DiNozzo. With little to no Intel on where he is being held; and the extent of their demands. Our hands are tied."

He resisted the urge to slam his fist on the table. "So you're telling me we let him die?"

Petersen interjected. "Spare us the melodrama Agent…"

"DiNozzo…D-I-N-O-Z-Z-O. First name Anthony."

"Agent…DiNozzo, we have the integrity of our country to protect. The same country you've sworn to protect."

Tony agreed. "Yeah, well I don't remember our country showing a white flag every time a terrorist yells boo."

"This isn't just a boo." He gestured towards the files in front of them. "Listen, from what I heard your boss is as loyal as they come…a former marine. I have no doublt he'd be willing to sacrifice his life for the good of this country."

"And what about you Petersen? Would you be satisfied knowing the country you laid your life down for, left you there to die?"

"I would die a happy man."

Tony moved his chair aside. "That can be arranged."

The Director and a few others stood up. "Agent DiNozzo. That's enough." She motioned for everyone to re-take their seats. "Now, as difficult as this situation is; I have to agree that the Agent Gibbs we all know would understand how hard a choice this was for all of us." She averted eye contact with Tony as she finished.

"Does he have a family?" Petersen continued with his original statement regarding next of kin.

Tony reached for his coat and stood up. "Yeah, but save the President a nickel. I'll pass along the message myself."

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was almost unrecognizable as he stormed down the steps and back into the bull pen. He tossed his coat violently towards his chair and shook his head. The shaking of his head let both Tim and Ziva know that there was nothing left to do. Their government didn't negotiate with terrorists and this time was no different. Only it was. This wasn't an unknown refugee or criminal; this was Gibbs. Had their feelings been physical entities they would've combusted right then and there. Everything in Ziva David told her to grab every weapon she had, storm out of there; and not give up until she found him. Anthony DiNozzo took a few deep breaths in fear of doing something he might regret to certain representatives of federal agencies. Timothy McGee was speechless and slowly made his way behind Gibbs desk.

He knelt down and reached out a hand to Abby Scuito. She had been cowering under his desk in the fetal position for the last three hours. No one dare try to get her out until now. "We're here Abs." Tim said gently; his hand still there for the taking. He watched her slowly shake her head and let out a gentle sob.

"Not coming out till he comes back McGee."

Tim looked across the bull pen into Tony's eyes; then at Ziva's before fighting back a few tears of his own. "Abby, he's not coming back…"


	2. Chapter 2

While Tony was called back in with the Director; Ducky was called in for reinforcements.

"How long has she been under there?" Ducky asked McGee who was having trouble concentrating all together.

"Uh…"

"Almost four hours." Ziva added and watched as the Doctor made his way in that direction. He knelt down on both knees and came close to tears himself at the sight of her. He let his back rest against the left of Gibbs desk and let out a sigh.

"He's gonna come back Ducky. So don't come down here and tell me he isn't. Because he is. He always comes back. He wouldn't leave me like this."

"Abigail…" he had formulated a speech for her while on the elevator trip upstairs. He had chosen delicate words and gentle phrases. But at that moment when he heard the distress in her voice and the image of her sitting there; he couldn't bring himself to a single word. He looked over at McGee and Ziva who from what he could tell; were at a loss of words themselves.

* * *

"You were completely out of line. I have every Agency's director telling me to suspend you." Tony sat with his hands folded and said nothing. "I can see it didn't take long for you to take over as Gibbs incarnate."

"Didn't take long for you to abandon your partner." He shot back and didn't regret it.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Just a loyal patriot to this country. Who up until an hour ago meant a whole lot to me. But all of a sudden, doesn't mean…"

"You hold your tongue Agent DiNozzo…I will not have language like that in my office."

"What will you have? Lack of trust? Lack of honor? A little shot of disloyalty?"

She stood up and quickly signed the piece of paper lying in front of her. "Consider yourself suspended indefinitely…"

He willingly took the sheet of paper. "What happened to you Jenny?"

"It's Director…" She stared at him for a few moments. "And just what are you taking about?"

"Gibbs said you were a good Agent. Said _this_ job changed you. I guess he was right."

With that Tony turned towards the door without being dismissed and Jenny sat down slowly in her chair. As her door came to a close, a lone tear fought its way down her face.

* * *

Tony arrived back in the bull pen to see the three of them circled up near McGee's desk. "Still no luck?" He watched the three pairs of head shake and slipped his suspension papers into his back pocket. He gestured that they follow as he paced behind Gibbs desk. He knelt down gently. "Got room in there for one more?" He watched her shrug her shoulders and slipped in beside her. "Need anything? A Caf Pow? Tissues?"

She gestured towards the array of tissue packets she'd stuffed into her clothing and shook her head. "I can give up Caf Pow for Gibbs…"

"I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing that." He snuggled in a bit closer to her. "You know, the longest anyone's stayed under a desk like this?" He watched her shake her head. "Well, I'll have to have McGeek find that out then."

She stared at him and managed a small smile. "Are you telling me I can stay?"

He nodded. "As long as you need to."

"That means you're bringing him back right?"

He closed his eyes at the sight of the pleading in hers. "I'm going to do all I can. That I promise you." He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

At the touch she buried her face in his chest and quietly wept. "Gotta bring him back Tony…you just got to…"

Moments later, he slipped himself out from underneath the desk and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He took out his suspension paper and handed it to Ziva; who then handed it to McGee and finally Ducky.

"What does this mean Anthony?"

He took his eyes away from Abby's location and looked at his team. "Means it's time to make a decision Ducky." He stared at Ziva and McGee who looked ready for anything.

"Is this really it?" Tim had to ask and let his head hang a bit lower.

Tony reached out under his chin and moved it up gently. "Head up Probie. We haven't lost him yet." He motioned that they move to a distance away from Abby's hearing range. "The boss wouldn't leave us. And I'll be damned if we'll leave him."

"I am familiar with their group Tony. There is a chance he is dead already."

Tony never ceased to be amazed by her logic. "I don't know about you, but I won't be able to sleep at night unless I know I did everything I could to get Abby out from under that desk. If he's dead then we're bringing home his body; if he's not then I'm willing to lay down mine to get him back." He cleared his throat. "Who's with me?"

It didn't take long for Tim, Ziva and Ducky to nod in agreement with his statement. "I shall stay and look after Abigail…do keep me informed."

Tim placed his hand on Ducky's shoulder. "Thanks Doctor. We will." He watched as his other two friends retrieved their side arms and left their badges behind. Within minutes the three were gone; with two people at the front of the minds. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a lost and scared Forensic scientist.

* * *

The Director tarried down the steps shortly after their departure to find the bull pen empty…or so she thought.

"Have you seen the team Doctor?" She watched him stand up from behind Gibbs desk and dust himself off.

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"You do know I'm trained in detecting lies."

"I am well aware of that Director. I'm also well aware that whether you know I'm lying or not, you cannot read my mind." He clasped his hands together. "That being said, I'm glad you came down here. There's something you should see." He gestured below him and moved aside to let her in. She peered underneath to see their forensic scientist eyes closed and a pile of used tissues lying beside her.

"How long?"

Ducky slipped his hand into his pockets. "She has sworn to stay there until Jethro returns."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'd hate to be the Agent assigned to getting her out."

They shared a few moments of silence. "They went to get him didn't they?" Ducky said nothing and only stared straight ahead. "And if they all die trying to save him, what happens then Doctor?"

"Then you will accept my willing resignation. And I will no longer serve the great country that left them no other choice."

"Well I will not stand by and let them commit suicide. These men are not two bit criminals Doctor. They are terrorists; who have done horrendous and God awful things. And part of my duty to Jethro would be to keep them safe. And if stopping them is what it takes; then I'll throw them in jail if I have to."

"I'd wish you luck; but they are not going to be easily swayed into leaving Jethro for dead."

"And I was? Is that it? Well you've never been more wrong. I am all out of favors Ducky; I just as well of quit if it had gotten them to change their mind. But nothing would. Nothing."

"Perhaps if we could capture the sadness in Abigail's eyes and share it with them?"

She let her gaze fall to the ground before turning to leave without a word.

* * *

"Thanks for the heads up Ducky. How is she holding up?"

"She's resting now. I've just gone to fetch her some food. Where will you be reconvening?"

Tony pointed for McGee to take a left. "Somewhere safe. We'll be in touch." He closed the phone and let out a sigh. "Then a right up there Probie."

"Where are we going Tony?" Ziva chimed in from the back seat and leaned in between her two friends.

"Somewhere no one will look for us. Ducky said the Directors determined to stop us, we're gonna have to disable our GPS chips Probie."

"No problem."

Tony pointed once more. "Right there. Park in the back."

Tim nodded and did as he asked. The three piled out and watched Tony find the hidden key and let themselves in.

"It said Sold out front; you buy a house and not tell us Tony?" Ziva was determined to figure out the mysteriousness of their location.

"This place looks abandoned. How long has it been?" Tim offered and watched his partner stare at his watch.

"Right now, two years and fifteen minutes Probie."

Ziva threw her hands up in frustration. "Whose home was this?" She asked as she slowly did the math in her head; moments later coming to a realization. "Agent Todd's?"

Tony nodded his head up and down slowly as he envisioned where the living room couch used to be. "Last time I was here we watched Sleepless in Seattle, it was torture."

McGee managed a smile. "She made great Chicken Parmesan."

"You bought her home Tony?"

"Had it for years Ziva. Just never got around to fixing it up." He peered around at the emptiness. "I knew it would come in handy eventually."

Ziva was almost speechless then remembered why they were there. "What is next Tony?"

"WWGD."

"WWGD?" She repeated and looked at McGee in confusion.

"What would Gibbs do." Tim responded. "Now that we know the question, what's the answer?"

Tony looked at the two and sent them a reassuring look. "Probie, disable our GPS chips…then get the gear from the car. Set up a connection with a land line and work your magic. I want to know more than our own government thinks they know, clear?"

"Crystal."

He turned to Ziva. "Tap all of my contacts and offer them anything." She spouted out the order before he had the chance to.

Tony put his finger up. "Well, not anything."

She almost blushed. "Why Tony, I never knew you cared."

He had to smile in response. "I always did David; but now is not the time for sharing feelings. Let's bring him back first, deal?"

She simply nodded and the two remained silent until McGee returned. "GPS is disabled."

"Nice work Probie. Get to it."

He nodded and quickly made his way into the office.

"And what will you be doing?"

Tony opened up his cell phone. "Acquiring supplies."

"For what exactly?"

"For whatever it takes…"

* * *

Jethro Gibbs could barely keep his eyes open as the door in front of him closed. He couldn't make out much of the Arabic but knew one thing to be true. His country didn't negotiate with terrorists and realized a long time ago that terrorists didn't negotiate either. He tried to block out the sounds of the men being beaten outside the doors and drifted off to sleep as he awaited his turn…


	3. Chapter 3

"Mamoun Sharif." McGee read it out loud to himself before hollering for Tony and Ziva. He watched them file in behind him and continued to read from the screen. "His youngest brother, Ahmed is co leader of a terrorist sect called The Last of the Angels…their biggest following is in Afghanistan…He is wanted for known connections to funding behind four bombings in Baghdad over the last two months." He punched a few more keys and swallowed hard. "Known to be one of the most brutal when holding prisoners…" He stopped reading for a few seconds and took in a breath. "They are suspected to be connected to a mass killing of over two hundred in a Masque six months ago."

"Tony…"

"Don't say it Ziva."

She watched him step a few feet away and followed. "We must consider the possibility…"

"What?!" He yelled out in frustration and threw his arms out. "That the boss is dead? Yeah, I've considered it…what about you Probie? Have you considered it? Or wait…maybe we should go back to NCIS and ask Abby, she's had to of considered it." He stormed a few more feet away then met her stare. "Damn right we've considered it Ziva…but it's just that; a possibility. And frankly, I'm willing to lay it all out there on that possibility…"

Just then a familiar but unexpected voice entered the room. "As am I."

* * *

"I don't care if you have to look under every rock in this state. Find them." Jen hung up the phone and started to pace back and forth behind her desk. She lifted up the phone moments later. "Cynthia, get me Agent Fornell, on the phone."

As she paced towards her liquor storage and poured herself a stiff drink; she couldn't help but let her mind wander. What could Gibbs possibly be going through? And she wasn't the only one…

* * *

"Morning my dear, sleep well?"

Abby rubbed her eyes and gave the best attempt at stretching out that she could. "I've slept in worse Ducky."

"Right, well. That's another story for another time and place my dear. I brought you refreshment." He handed her the Caf Pow and she took hold of it immediately. "Any news on the guys?"

"Nothing as of yet. I'm afraid the Director is hell bent on catching them."

Abby got a frustrated yet sad look on her face. "If I could get out of here, I'd spill this Caf Pow all over her blouse."

He patted her hands gently. "She is only trying to keep them safe. She feels that is what Gibbs would want."

She sighed deeply and leaned her head back against the steel. "Yeah, I guess he would wouldn't he?"

Ducky simply nodded his head up and down and tried to smile. "Don't worry my dear. They will bring him back."

"What if they don't?"

He cleared his throat, once again finding himself speechless. "I simply do not know." He moved in closer to her. "I simply do not know."

* * *

"Wasn't sure if you'd show." Tony offered as he put out his hand for her to take, momentarily unsure if he should be doing that or saluting her.

She reached out and took his hand. "What's the status of the mission so far?"

"All business. I like it. Very Gibbs." Tony motioned that she follow him into the office and after the pleasantries got right down to business. "We believe he picked up the boss as some kind of revenge mission. McGee is searching for his last known where abouts."

"And how do you plan on getting on a plane there undetected?" She peered out the window. "Word is your Director is on the prowl for you three."

"Well, Colonel Mann, that's where I was hoping you'd come in."

"This isn't going to be easy you know?"

Tony shrugged. "Never thought it would be. But what is with Gibbs?"

She managed a tired smile before leaning in behind McGee. "Use my clearance codes. They'll help."

Ziva slowly but surely pulled Tony out into the hall. "Were you going to share this little piece of information with us?"

"Need to know David."

She almost head slapped him. "McGee and I left behind everything just like you. And if we are not going to work as a team; than what are we?"

He let his head hang a little lower. "You're right. Sorry."

"Do not apologize Tony…"

"That's Gibbs rule Ziva, and he's not here. I should've told you guys, I didn't. I'm sorry." He then turned and headed back into the office before she could respond.

* * *

Gibbs squinted as his door flew open and four men piled in beside him. He couldn't make out more than, 'Get the American,' that is until a fifth man stood at the doorway.

"Leave him for Ahmed…"

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief; at least for the moment.

"Let us soften him up a bit yes?"

And with a nod from the fifth man, Gibbs gave his best attempt at fighting back, but soon realized it was no use. As each blow brought more and more pain, he let his mind escape to a better time…

--

"_Hurry up daddy, the fireworks are gonna start!" _

_He reached for another blanket before jogging over towards his wife and daughter. He lifted Kelly onto his lap and let his arm drape around Shannon as the first lot of fireworks flew into the sky. _

"_Wow…did you see that Mommy?" Kelly turned back to see her Mom and Dad stealing a kiss and laughed._

_Gibbs quickly kissed the back of his daughters head in apology and let his eyes be mesmerized by the sight above him as well as the sight of his family beside him…_

_--_

Another strike to his ribs left him in more pain than he could take; and his body slowly drifted out of consciousness.

"_Happy 4__th__ of July daddy…"_

_He reached out as she leaped into his arms. "Happy 4__th__ of July sweetheart…"_


	4. Chapter 4

With McGee doing what he did best, Tony did what he did best and ordered pizza. After plopping down a piece beside the computer, he joined Ziva and Mann in the kitchen. There were a few chairs and a couple coffee tables joined together to form their situation room.

"I was able to arrange an Army convoy to transport you at 1300 hours. I can get you on the base. You're main issue will be at arrival. You'll need aliases and pass ports and I'm afraid I've exhausted all my contacts."

Tony just about swallowed a piece whole and reached for his phone. With his mouth full he mouthed something that sounded like "Be right back," and left. Ziva rubbed her temples for a moment and Mann immediately picked up on her body language.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

Ziva sat up straight and moved her plate aside. "Worry is a useless emotion."

"But one you're experiencing."

"And you're not?"

"I haven't stopped." She cleared her throat after taking down some water. "But I wouldn't call it useless."

"You cared for him very much yes?"

She nodded. "I still do."

It was then Tony re-entered to steal another piece of pizza and motion towards the office. "McGeek's got something."

* * *

"Nothing you could do…or _'nothing'_ you could do?" Fornell took a seat in front of the Director and folded his hands.

"If there was, it'd be breaking every statute we have. And you know as well as I do how vital it is they stay in tact."

"Jethro would agree."

"I know he would. But his team…"

"They are going after him."

"Try past tense."

"You're kidding?"

Jenny got up from her chair and stared at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"And let me guess, you need my help bringing them in?"

She simply nodded and watched him stand up and put out his hand for her to take. "I'll do everything I can, and then some."

"Just do it quietly. It'd be embarrassing to bring in three federal agents in handcuffs for resisting arrest."

Fornell had to smile at the image. "I'll do my best to see they come along quietly."

* * *

"After we arrive in Kabul, it's at least fifty miles before we reach the prisoner holding area. The central compound is here…" he pointed to the satellite imagery on the screen.

"Send it all to our PDA's Probie." He had to smile. "I like it, very Jack Bauer."

"Jack who?" Ziva looked a bit confused and the three of them only stared at her.

"You're kidding right?"

"Something like MacGyver yes?"

Tony simply rolled his eyes. "There are some sleeping bags in the upstairs bedroom. We should all get some shut eye. We are leaving here at 1200 hours. The flight there should give us ample time to prepare our strategy. Right now I need a team that's well rested."

McGee immediately agreed. "No problem boss."

Tony had to smile. "Good work Probie. See you when you wake up." He patted him quickly on the shoulder and turned to see Ziva standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby or something?"

Ziva almost smiled. "And what of our passports? Aliases?"

"I'm taking care of it."

"Is that so?"

"Have you ever doubted me before Ziva?" He stared at her. "Don't answer that."

"You are a good leader Tony. But these are not street criminals or two bit arms dealers. These are terrorists."

"I am well aware of what we're up against David."

She patted him gently on the cheek. "I have not doubted you before Tony. I'm just making sure you've not let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"I may love the guy Ziva; but I know how to keep my head on straight. You can trust me."

She shot him a genuine smile before heading upstairs. "I know."

Tony then turned to see Colonel Mann pacing quietly outside. He opened the front door moments later and joined her. "That swing should still be pretty stable." He motioned towards it before testing its sturdiness himself. "Yup, it's safe."

She slowly took a seat opposite him and looked out into the darkness. "What do you think he's going through right now?"

"I've tried not to think about it."

"Yeah. Well I can't stop." She stared back at Tony and smiled. "He'd be so proud of what you're all doing right now."

"Don't be so sure. Once we find him, he'll probably kill us all for disobeying a direct order."

She managed a laugh. "You're probably right."

The two shared a few moments of silence before Tony laughed out loud to himself. "Something funny Tony?"

"No, I was just thinking back to the last time I sat on this swing with Kate…Agent Todd. We had just got done with this long case, and we sat out here and were trying to wind down. We were making fun of how pissed Gibbs was after chasing the guy down…we couldn't stop laughing for some reason…"

"Were you two involved?"

Tony almost blushed. "Romantically? Ha, no. Rule Number 12 remember?."

"And if there was no Rule Number 12?"

He shrugged. "She _was_ beautiful."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean maybe. Who knows?"

She had to laugh. "You're a lot like him you know?"

"Who?"

"Gibbs." She looked back out into the street. "Complicated man when it comes to love."

He agreed. "So I have to ask…"

She put her hand up and smiled. "Don't."

It was then a pair of head lights temporarily blinded them. A gentleman approached the porch and the two quickly stood up. Not long after McGee and Ziva appeared; their guns at the ready.

"You can put those away." The tall man gestured towards the weapons and smiled. "Good to see you again Agent DiNozzo."

Tony put out his hand and shook it. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate the help sir."

He handed Tony a bag and nodded. "Your team should be resting. Rescue missions can be tiring."

"They were sir. Just weren't expecting company. We're kind of fugitives…"

McGee stepped in before Tony went into the Tommy Lee Jones impersonation. "Good to see you again sir."

"You as well Agent McGee." He then stared up at the two women.

Tony then took the opportunity to introduce the stranger. "Ziva David, Lt. Colonel Hollis Mann…meet Ex-NCIS Director, Tom Morrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Tom Morrow had in a way missed the cat and mouse game and was quick to offer his services. He had a lot of respect for Gibbs and that was something that would never change. As he examined the group, he had only one question on his mind. "Any word on Jethro?"

"I'm afraid not sir. The last we heard from the terrorists were there demands. We'll know when we find him."

"That's good work Agent DiNozzo." He gestured towards the bag he'd just handed to Tony. "Those passports should get your through with no complications. You'll need a transport at arrival; they'll be a van waiting for you at the exit. Keys will be passed to you at the ID checkpoint."

"You won't be joining us sir?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid ten years away from the field may slow you down a little. But do call me for the welcome home party." He extended his hand to the members of the group. "Get some shut eye. You'll need to be on your toes."

"Will do sir." Tony watched him leave before turning back to his team. "Why are you still here? You heard the man. Get some shut eye."

Ziva and McGee exchanged annoyed glances before heading upstairs. "And when will _you_ be sleeping?" Mann looked at him questioningly.

"Someone's gotta be the lookout."

"And it's going to be me." Mann replied without hesitation.

"This isn't a negotiation. I'm the Senior Agent."

"Not of me."

Tony was silent for a few moments then stood up tall. "Were you this persistent with the boss?"

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Just know he's not used to being met with resistance."

She managed a smile. "He's not the only one."

"Uh huh. Well, I smell a compromise. I take the first shift."

She agreed. "Fine with me."

"Good. There's a couch in the living room. Pretty comfortable."

"Just how much time_ did_ you spend here Agent DiNozzo?"

"Enough." He replied with a smile and headed out onto the patio swing for the second time that night. He swung back and forth slowly and let his mind wander to a happier time and place…

--Flashback--

"_Really Tony, how many more jokes do you think you can play on McGee before he catches on?" _

"_Sooner he catches on the better Kate. Practical joke contests are my specialty." _

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yup. There's not a person in that office that hasn't gotten got by the infamous Anthony DiNozzo Jr." _

"_Gibbs?"_

"_I said person Kate, Gibbs doesn't qualify." _

_She had to laugh. "Face it Tony, you're scared of him." _

"_Me? Scared. Ha! Not a chance." He watched her stare with a smile. "Okay, maybe a little…okay a lot." _

"_Nothing to be ashamed of Tony. There's not a person in our building who isn't." _

"_Abby?" _

"_I said person Tony, she doesn't qualify." The two shared a laugh and it eventually fell silent. Kate took to staring out into the street as she felt his eyes burning into her. "What?" _

"_Nothing, just admiring your hair….how do you get it so shiny?" _

"_My hair? Yeah right." _

"_No seriously. I've been thinking of changing my style up and yours is always so perfect."_

_She laughed a bit. "Never thought I'd live to see the day when Anthony DiNozzo asked me for hair tips." _

--End Flashback--

"Wish you'd lived long enough to see a lot more Kate." Tony whispered towards the sky as his mind came back to the present and he continued to swing. It wasn't long after a new pair of headlights caused him to get up. But after seeing the strangers frame he elected not to awaken his team. "Come to take us away Fornell?"

"Think I'd come alone if I did?"

Tony tried to smile. "How'd you find us?"

"I thought like Gibbs."

"He told you about this place?"

"No, but I knew he was the kind of guy to keep a place like this for a rainy day. So a quick look at his assets and here I am."

"So why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Think I'd let NCIS take all the credit for taking down a terrorist cell and bringing back a hero? You're crazy."

Tony stepped aside to let him in and spent the rest of his shift going over the plans they'd laid out. And it was sooner rather than later before 1200 hours came and went.

* * *

Gibbs was in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours but could've been days as far as he was concerned. He'd been given some water but no food and it wasn't long before they re-entered for another go at him. He had less and less energy to resist each time and wondered how long it would be till it was finally over. His captors were used to hearing cries from their prisoners. Cries out to God, to Jesus, to anyone for help. But during one particular beating his captors' couldn't make out the words Gibbs had been reciting.

They lifted him up from the floor by his shirt. "What are you saying?"

Gibbs swallowed some blood and saliva before mustering up enough strength to respond. "S-s-Semper Fi…" his voice faded into a coughing fit before being tossed back down to the ground violently.

"He is speaking gibberish…"

A seed of anger rose up in the ex-marine as he reached for one his captors legs; bringing him to the ground beside him long enough for Gibbs to spit in his face. But within seconds Gibbs was fading back out of consciousness as he was struck from behind…

* * *

Ducky stepped some distance away from the occupant of Gibbs desk and tried to whisper."She is holding her own. Did you have any run ins with the Directors goons?"

"Yes and no. Listen, I'm not sure if we'll be able to contact you after we arrive in Kabul. So guess we'll see you when we get back."

Ducky had to smile as his assurance. "Be safe Anthony."

"Safe is my middle name Ducky."

"I thought it was Jeremiah?" He closed the phone after stifling a laugh and returned to the undercarriage of Gibbs desk. He examined her as she slept and slowly closed his eyes as well. "They are off to the races my dear."

It was then a shadow cast itself over the desk and prompted Ducky to stand up. "Why Director. I didn't imagine you would be here so late."

"Well my _goons _and Ihave been working around the clock."

He looked a bit embarrassed but remained calm. "Goons? Who on earth would come up with such a title."

"I was just asking myself that same question." She looked him up and down and slowly folded her arms across her chest. "You know more than you're telling Doctor."

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Well that wont be the only thing you'll be losing if I find out you've been withholding vital information."

"Is that a threat?"

"Its whatever you want it to be."

She turned to leave abruptly and Ducky couldn't help but sigh in relief as he returned behind Gibbs desk. "Everything okay?" He heard Abby reply half asleep and had to frown a bit.

"It will be my dear. It will be."

* * *

"How can you be so sure the Americans will not mount a rescue attempt?"

Ahmed removed the cigar from his mouth and grinned. "He is nothing but a lowly civilian police officer. The Americans are not foolish."

"And if you are wrong sir?"

"The man has no family. No friends. He is as alone now as he's always been." He placed the cigar back into his mouth before standing up. "Now take me to him."

* * *

After filing into the convoy, Tony huddled the team together before take off.

"Once that engine roars, there's no turning back."

The five exchanged glances before settling on Tony.

"There never was." Ziva said simply. "There never was."


	6. Chapter 6

"What ya thinking 'bout Probie?" Tony clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back against the plane.

"Abby."

"Yeah, she's a nice vacation spot from the boss."

"I was just thinking about a potty break."

Tony pointed. "There's some boxes back there if you want some privacy."

McGee shook his head. "I meant Abby."

"Oh right. Well I'm sure the good Doctor will be able to convince her how unhealthy it is to hold it."

"I was also thinking of how she'll be if we don't bring him back."

Tony moved around to look McGee in the eyes. "What would Abby say to that kind of thinking Timmy?"

He nodded and managed a slight smile. "Guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"You're right Tony. She'd punch me pretty hard right now if…Ow!" He gripped his arm and stared up at his friend. "Thanks Tony, needed that."

"Anytime McGee…now chin up. We rescue the boss…all will be well with the world." He then leaned back once more and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Abby reached her hand up inside the concealed space and Ducky had to smile. "Yes Abigail?"

"I have to um…you know…"

Ducky moved aside. "You do not have to ask permission my dear. Do you need help getting out?"

"I cant get out Ducky, now till he comes back."

"My dear, I'm sure he will understand that when nature calls…nature calls." He put his hand out. "You're secret will be safe with me."

She slowly shook her head. "I can't do it Ducky…cant you see? If I do; I will jinx the whole operation and Gibbs may never come back…"

"So what prey tell do you suggest we do?" He watched her raise an eye brow and smile and suddenly became very afraid.

* * *

As the plane began to descend, Tony swiftly handed out the pass ports. Upon departure from the plane, it wasn't long before the pass off of the van keys took place. After locating the van, and piling inside it was almost an eerie silent.

"Dial in these coordinate McGee." He handed Tim a small sheet of paper.

"These aren't the coordinate for the holding area Tony."

"Really McGee? Cuz I thought I'd just hand you some random coordinates and get us lost."

Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where we going Tony?"

He peered back at the group then pointed to the small sheet of paper. "It's better that you don't know."

Ziva almost jumped out of her seat. "Not this again Tony! You will clue us in, or we will not leave this parking lot."

He met Fornells eyes with a smile; but it quickly faded at the sight of the Colonels. "If I share; it implicates all of you. And so far up till now, all you've done is disobeyed a direct order and possibly lost your jobs. I don't want to add any more onto that than I have to."

"And what about you?" Ziva added, not giving in easily. But Tony expected nothing less from her.

He took in a deep breath and stared for a few moments. "I'm the team leader David. I take responsibility for whether this mission succeeds or fails…so if I say you don't need to know, than you don't need to know." His voice was intense and for a moment the four of them thought Gibbs had never left. "Get us to those coordinates now McGee!"

Tim slowly nodded and did as he was told. The Colonel had to smile at Tony's Gibbs-like outburst and slowly sat back in her seat. Fornell wasn't fazed at all by the response and whole heartedly agreed with his way of thinking; even if he'd never admit it. Ziva David eyes hadn't left her partners.

"Something to add Officer David?"

She examined him for a few moments in silence before slowly and deliberately shaking her head. She eventually sat back in her seat as Tony glued his eyes to the streets for possible resistance. Gibbs would've been ready for anything and so would he.

* * *

"I've been unable to reach Agent Fornell ma'am. It appears he took some vacation time, effective immediately."

Jenny set the phone down and a wry smile fell across her face. She knew she'd been played for a fool but then again; perhaps she was unconsciously trying to help the team but unable to admit it to herself. She had exhausted most of her options other than doing the leg work on her own. That's when she picked up the phone once more.

"Cynthia. I'm headed home for the day. Forward all messages to my PDA." She set it down and slipped open her desk drawer to retrieve her side arm, and back up. As she prepared to leave; she took in the sight of her office a final time; unsure if she'd be returning. Then slowly but surely closed the door behind her.

* * *

As McGee followed the directions carefully each of the occupants were lost in their own train of thoughts.

Hollis Mann was a woman of many emotions; and of even more words. She'd lost Gibbs once; but promised if given a second chance she wouldn't again. And as far as she was concerned this was that second chance.

Tobias Fornell was a man just shy of Jethro Gibbs himself. A man with loyalty up to the brim; and just as much bark behind his bite. He knew his friend would be flattered by the rescue gesture; he just hoped they got there in time. And hoped silently it would be the same Leroy Jethro Gibbs he'd grown to respect.

Ziva David had few issues with right and wrong. She did what it took and never questioned her choices. And this time was no different. She just as well lay her life down in place of her teams; if it would bring their leader back. A leader different from the many she'd had. A leader concerned with words like loyalty, trust and honesty. And one that'd impacted her more than any other.

Timothy McGee, though quiet on the outside, was screaming on the inside with questions. Gibbs could always see through him like no one else could; not even his own parents. He always seemed to know what he was thinking no matter how hard he tried to hide it. And right now, he hoped the thoughts running through his mind would never come true.

Anthony DiNozzo was focused. His heart hadn't stopped racing since he stood up in the Directors office only a day ago. Contrary to McGee; his front was impenetrable. He was determined that no one would see the fear; the concern or the tension he was experiencing. As far as he was concerned it was no ones problem but his own. And he did what he knew Gibbs would do and focused the energy on completing the mission and leaving no one behind…

Semper Fi.

* * *

"S-s-semper…" Another strike took him to his knees. "S-s-sem…" Another met his face with the ground and he swallowed more of his own blood. "S-s-semp…" Another let his arms wrap around his torso and bring his knees into his chest. "S-s-semper…"

The final strike made him shake from the pain. He was slowly starting to shiver in his own sweat as they started to mock his plea.

"Semper Fi…Semper Fi…" They chuckled as each took their turn at barraging him with kicks to the abdomen and back. "Say it you stupid American…what's wrong you cant say it?" One reached for Gibbs hair and lifted his face from the ground. "You are weak...like your country. Cowards…"

Gibbs eyelids were almost swollen shut. He cringed as the kicks continued and received the strike across his face with all the strength he had left. As the door came open the men quickly stopped. Within seconds he was forced to stand and did so only by the strength of his captors.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs…" Ahmed looked him up and down before slapping him across the face with a smile. "I have waited a long time to kill you…" He stared intently at his battered frame and could only grin. "But first, I wanted to show you how much your country appreciates you saving all those American lives such a short time ago. No rescue team; not even a simple negotiation. Just a simple; let him die. This is how your country repays their heroes…well I am happy to oblige their methods." He reached for a large knife from his side and held it tight to Gibbs throat. "Any last words Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs swallowed hard as he stood on his own power and held his head up high.

"Semper Fi."


	7. Chapter 7

"Colonel." Tony threw up a salute before entering into a mesh tent.

"You don't have to salute me you know?"

"Maybe, but considering what you're doing, it's the least I can do."

The man nodded and moved aside a large sheet that covered a multitude of weaponry, grenades and other gun paraphernalia. "All you'll need right here Agent DiNozzo…wish I could come with you myself."

"I wish you could too Colonel. But I'll be sure to let Gibbs know your sentiments." He motioned towards the exit. "I'm gonna bring my team in. You should make yourself scarce."

He nodded and put out his hand for Tony to take. "The Gunny's a good man. Bring him back home son."

"I'll do my best."

"Would the Gunny settle for your best?"

Tony had to agree. "I'm willing to lay it _all_ down sir. My life if necessary."

The Colonel nodded as they released hands. "Semper Fi."

* * *

Ahmed slowly removed the blade from his throat but not before drawing a bit of blood. "Fool." He spat in Gibbs face as he watched him begin to swagger and lose his balance. "Hold him." He gestured to his men and once again placed the blade near Gibbs neck. "Your country…your _corp_ has abandoned you. Left you for dead in a hell hole and you still claim your loyalty to them? Perhaps you are as stupid as you are blind. Can you not see how alone you are?"

Gibbs managed to slip an eye lid open and pressed himself further into the blade. "Wrong."

It was a simple phrase but one that instilled a bit of fear into his captor. No matter how much he tried to ignore it. He looked around and plastered a grin on his face. "_We_ are here to kill you…your rescuers are nowhere." He slipped the blade into his skin and watched as Gibbs met his advance once again. "Are you mad? Do you want to die?"

Gibbs swallowed hard and felt a twinge of pain. "Not…afraid…of you."

He removed the blade and cupped Gibbs face in one hand. "You should be Agent Gibbs…you should be." He leaned over and whispered into one of his men's ears before slipping his knife into his belt and leaving the room.

* * *

"I don't even know how to use half this stuff." McGee whispered to himself, only Tony over heard.

"Don't worry Probie, just grab what you know. We don't have time for lessons."

Ziva stepped around the two and reached for a few grenades to clip onto her belt. Fornell and Colonel Mann armed themselves as well. Tony glanced at his watch. "Let's get a move on people. We'll finalize our plans en route."

Ziva almost smiled at his demeanor. So serious. So intense. So Gibbs. She watched Fornell almost smile as well, but also saw a hint of fear. Colonel Mann was all business and Ziva admired that about her. It wouldn't be long now; and each of them knew the time was drawing closer.

As McGee took them to the coordinates his mind couldn't help but wander a bit…

* * *

"How are you holding up in there?" Ducky set down the Caf Pow and took a seat on the floor.

"My left foot keeps falling asleep and waking up again. Then my right leg falls asleep. It's a process."

"Perhaps you'll consider stretching out?" He watched as she slowly shook her head. "Abigail…"

"I'm not getting out…we've been over this. And if I say it again, I fear my tongue might fall asleep from overuse of the phrase."

"I don't believe tongues can fall asleep my dear."

"Ducky…" She managed a whiny tone in her voice. "Don't lecture me okay?"

He agreed. "Very well." He leaned his head against Gibbs desk and sighed. "I haven't heard a word from anyone. But the Director seems to of gotten off my back somewhat."

"I'd like to kick my sleeping left foot up her you know what."

Ducky managed a smile. "Now now, she's only doing what she believes Gibbs would be. You can't blame her."

She crossed her arms and took in a long breath. "I just want him back and I don't want anything to get in the way of that. Is that so wrong?"

He turned to face her and examined her expression before reaching out and taking ahold of her hand. "Not wrong. No. We just have to believe that no matter what does get in the way that the team is more than capable of tackling it."

She squeezed his hand and let her face rest on it for a moment. "They will Ducky, they have to."

"They will my dear, they will."

* * *

"You will not…I repeat not, leave your partners side under any circumstance." Tony eyed each of them intently. "Only the distance that is necessary for the offensive. At no time will you leave your partner. Are we clear?"

Ziva slowly raised her hand. "Except for one scenario." He gestured that she continue and she did so without hesitation. "That your partner is killed. At that time you will rendezvous with another pair or continue on your assigned mission."

The four stared in silence at her addition, before Tony agreed. "David's correct. Each of us has been given a distinct mission; if they are not carried out precisely the mission may fail. And we all agree that failure is not an option. We get the boss out safe and back to DC drinking coffee from sunrise to sunset, clear?"

The team nodded in understanding and swiftly rechecked their weapons before Tony put out his hand. The four quickly placed their hands on top of one another and exchanged glances. "For Gibbs."

"For Gibbs."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony knew that getting the boss back home was top priority; but he also knew that if anyone was hurt Gibbs would have just as well stayed. So within thirty seconds his priorities changed from just saving Gibbs; to keeping his team safe.

"David, what's your position?"

"We are here. On your mark we will dismantle their electric system."

"Copy that." He peered down at his PDA one final time. "The boss is most likely in the central corridor. We do not advance inside until the compound is secure."

"Understood."

"Radio check. Fornell?"

"Copy.'

"Mann?"

"Copy."

"Probie."

"I'm right here Tony."

Tony almost smiled as he looked to his left. "On my mark." He took in a breath and nodded towards his partner. "Mark." The two watched as the compound lights failed and immediately entered guns in hand. It wasn't long after they established cover that they heard gun fire ensue from the other end of the compound. Tony motioned for McGee to take aim at the guard tower to their right; while he aimed for the left. As soon as the bullets left their weapons they took on heavy fire.

* * *

Gibbs gasps for air were fewer and far between now. That was until he heard the yelling from outside his room. He wasn't able to make out much but one word was clear as day.

"Americans."

Suddenly the struggle for air became easier and slowly but surely strength began to rise up in him. He couldn't bring his body to move, but his spirit had suddenly lifted.

* * *

"Probie!!" Tony yelled and pointed to the right of his partner.

Tim turned quickly and fired. "Got him."

The onslaught continued and the closest thing to Tony's mind was getting to the other end of the compound; and the rest of his team.

* * *

"Colonel! Behind you." Ziva took a shot without hesitation and quickly returned under cover. She leaned over and fired one more round before reloading. "Three to our left, two behind those canisters." She reached for a grenade and tossed it to Fornell. "You are closer. Think you can throw it?"

Fornell nodded and pulled the pin quickly before making the toss. The explosion was dead on and he had to smile. "I was a catcher in college."

Mann ignored the exchange and concentrated on the three men to their left. Ziva took in short breaths as the frustration rose up in her. "We need to draw them out somehow." She peered around and without a moments notice raced across the compound; allowing for Fornell and Mann to take aim and hit their mark. On attaining their targets Fornell turned to see Ziva crawling towards cover.

"David's hit."

* * *

Two words Tony prayed he'd never hear. He stopped firing for a moment. "How bad?" He continued to fire and re-assessed the situation. "Probie we have to get out from here. Use the launcher."

"Tony I've never used one before…I don't know how."

"Damnit McGee, figure it out." He took in a breath. "Fornell! How bad? Over."

He was able to pull her behind a smaller building and wrap her wound. "Flesh wound in the thigh."

Tony let out a breath. "We are almost free here. We'll rendezvous at point alpha in three minutes."

* * *

"Sir, the Americans have almost over taken the compound. I have but a handful of men, and with no electricity we cannot phone for reinforcements."

In an instant a loud explosion shook the room where they were standing.

* * *

"I figured it out." Tim suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

Tony tried to smile as he motioned for McGee to follow behind him. They quickly checked the bodies to assure they were no longer a threat before making their way across the compound.

* * *

"Get all the men you have to the front entrance of this building."

"Where will you be sir?"

"With the American…."

* * *

The team met behind the central building and circled together.

"You sure you're able to walk David?"

She slowly nodded. "I will manage."

"Mann, keep an eye on her." He peered at the front entrance. "It's no secret we're here now. We have to get to him now; if he's alive they're not gonna waste any more time...lets move."

Tony slipped along the building and reached around for the handle. He opened it enough to toss a grenade inside. At the sound of the explosion he entered with fire and watched as his team piled in behind him doing the same.

* * *

Gibbs squinted as his door opened slowly.

"Seems I was wrong. Your rescuers came after all." He reached down and dragged Gibbs to the corner. "Well they will not take me alive…as soon as that door opens they'll watch you die…"

Gibbs swallowed hard and a wry smile made its way on his face. "You lose."

Ahmed struck him a final time before slipping behind the shadows of the door and taking aim.

* * *

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

Tony rejoined the group outside the final room and sighed. "This has to be it." He looked up to see McGee doubled over and swiftly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright Probie?"

He leaned up and nodded. "Yeah, just some of those prisoners' bodies…I'm not so sure I can take seeing the boss like that."

Tony squeezed his shoulder. "We're here to bring him home Tim. To Abby remember?"

McGee lifted his head and agreed. "Let's bring him home."

Tony then placed his hand on the door handle and it slowly began to turn…


	9. Chapter 9

"_See you soon baby girl…"_

--

Before Tony could turn the handle fully, Ziva laid her hand over his and squeezed hard. "I would not do that."

He watched her frame almost buckle to the ground and reached out with his arm to steady her. "Your Mossad sense tingling?"

"He may not be alone. If I were his captor and knew I was outnumbered, I would be waiting right behind that door." She tried to soften her voice and watched her partner nod in agreement. "If Gibbs is still alive he may be waiting to finish him off and take as many of us out before we get to him."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"If these rooms are all similar, and I was him, I'd have Gibbs against the back corner while I hid near the left wall waiting for the open door. Our best bet is to take him out of before he has a chance to fire. That means fire before he does."

"And if he's not near the left wall?"

"That is a chance we must take."

Tony peered around at the group and with a motion of his head McGee came around to his left, with Mann and Fornell close to his right. "Probie go low, you two go half, I got the head shots…while firing give cover to the boss. Ready." He put his hand on the door handle and within seconds gun fire ensued…

* * *

Abby reached for the back of her head as she awoke abruptly from her dream. She tapped Ducky on his forehead as he lay across the floor beside her. "Ducky?"

He sat up slowly. "Yes?"

"Gibbs is okay."

He stood up and looked around the office. "How do you know?"

She patted her tummy. "My gut."

* * *

The last few seconds was more of a blur than anything. As they watched the man's bloody frame slide down the wall to the floor, none of them moved an inch. Tony was at the forefront of the group, while each stood beside each other taking in the sight before them. Gibbs eyes were closed; his head lying lifeless on his shoulder and held up only by the wall behind him and the floor beneath him. It may have well been a stranger. Ziva was the firs to speak.

"Gibbs?"

The team watched impatiently as his head slowly moved up and a bit of white shined out from his swollen eyes.

"Kelly?"

It was then all fell silent and each looked at one another for an answer. It was then Tony approached slowly and knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry boss; it's me, DiNozzo…"

In that moment Tony witnessed a sight he never thought he would as a lone tear streamed down Gibbs battered face. He let the tear roll down his cheek and drop to the blood stained floor. His boss then looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Semper Fi."

Tony swallowed hard and motioned for McGee and Fornell. "Semper Fi boss."

One arm was wrapped gently around McGee's shoulder; the other around Fornell's. Tony once again took the forefront as he reloaded his weapon. "Let's go home." He slipped out into the hall way first. "Mann, David you have the rear, we are headed to the vehicle at point bravo. Keep the boss covered."

The team walked at a restful pace as they made their way back out of the compound. It was almost sunrise and they knew dawn would be breaking soon. It was a few moments before Tony threw his fist up bringing his team to a halt. Besides the muffled sounds of pain from Ziva and Gibbs; he heard what sounded like trouble.

"We got company…"

"Maybe a few miles out." Ziva added.

Tony agreed. "McGee, Fornell take lead, I got the boss." He slowly lifted Gibbs over his shoulder. "Double quick time." He motioned for them to run towards the forest surrounding them. But with the vehicles fast approaching each of them knew there chances of making it were slim. Tony then stopped them once again.

"Back to the compound, we'll have the advantage." He ran as gently as he could and the moans emanating from his boss were helping to encourage him. "Get all weaponry available."

Each of their hearts were racing as they watched Tony lay Gibbs down gently behind a small shed. "Hang on boss. We're not giving up yet." Tony didn't expect a response as he rallied his team on the radios. "Wait for my mark."

As each cocked their weapons and took aim towards the entrance, their minds deceived them.

"Uh Tony…"

He reached for the radio. "No you may not have a potty break Probie."

"Do you guys see what I see?"

It was then the five stepped out from cover to see the most beautiful sight they'd seen in a long time. An American flag.

Tony immediately went to Gibb's side in celebration while the others cheered. "They're on our side boss. We're gonna be okay."

"Not until I get through with ya…" He coughed a bit as he finished and Tony had to smile.

"Uh, don't worry about killing us right now boss. We gotta get you better." He stood up and flailed his arms in the air. "Need a medic here!" He stepped aside and watched the marines give aide to Gibbs and almost jumped up in the air in celebration. He calmed himself a bit and went to meet the rest of the platoon and a familiar face.

"Colonel." Tony threw up a salute once more. "This time you deserve a salute."

The man nodded. "And you son, deserve a medal. How's the gunny?"

"Unrecognizable. But even with his eyes swollen shut; he can still deliver a stare that made my hair stand on end."

"I hear you there. When I served with him; we called it the G2, Gibbs Glare, and you never wanted to be on the receiving end." He looked back at Tony's team. "I see you all made it out in one piece."

"Just about. David's got a flesh wound in the thigh and I have a feeling I wont hear the end of it for a while." He tried to smile and motioned he wanted to rejoin his team but the Colonel didn't stepped aside.

"Agent DiNozzo, there's something else."

Tony's gut started to churn a bit. "What is it Colonel?"

"Before we reached here, we were in a minor squirmish with some of their men that may have been en route with reinforcements."

"Any casualties on our end?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm sorry sir. I know it must've been hard to lose some of your men."

"Actually, it was, in a sense, one of _your_ men."

Tony looked a bit confused. "My team is all accounted for sir."

The Colonel slowly shook his head. "I believe her name was Sheppard. She was the voice behind the offensive. Called in all the shots. She was killed by an IED in the lead convoy en route. I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo."

Tony swallowed hard and let his eyes shift to the ground. "Her body?"

"At a MASH unit with a few other wounded. A chopper will be waiting there to transport the Gunny and the rest of your team to a City hospital in Kabul."

His eyes met the Colonels and he nodded. "Understood. Is there anything else?" He watched him shake his head. "I'll be with my team."

"I understand. I'll have the transport prepare to take you in a few minutes."

Tony only nodded as he made his way over to where his team was standing. Tim was the first to speak up.

"We did it Tony. We all made it out."

"Not all of us Probie…not all of us."

--


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to the MASH unit was silent. Not even a peep from Tony about the classic TV show. Suddenly a ride that should've been filled with celebration and pats on the back was filled with sadness. Each of them had their own forms of regret. Fornell had lied to her. Tony had disobeyed her direct orders. Tim and Ziva had abandoned the agency. Mann had resented her. Back home regret also filled their air. Abby was ready to inflict physical harm for Jenny's attempt at stopping the team. Ducky had himself lied to her as well. But all of them were less concerned about their own regret; as much as how their leader would respond. And they would all find out soon enough.

Once Gibbs was settled into his room; the team waited patiently in a tiny waiting room. Tony had decided he would be the one to tell Gibbs despite the usual resistance from Ziva. He sat with his team as he awaited the Doctors okay.

"You all did good. Proud of you." He watched them look up and give him trying smiles. "Jenny made a choice. The same choice all of you made. She knew the risks. She knew the odds. We beat them; she didn't." He swallowed hard and folded his hands behind his head. "Ah hell, we kicked those terrorists' bastards to hell. You should be proud of that. So the next time Gibbs scares you to death with a stare, or imparts a little wisdom or inflicts a little headache. Remember this day. Remember you were the hero."

Before any one could respond; a white coat stepped in and with a wave of his hand; Tony stood up and followed. Leaving his team to once again, fall into silence.

* * *

Ducky handed her the ice pack and sighed. "How is the bump?"

She managed a smile. "Still there. Guess next time I jump for joy I should remember I'm surrounded by metal compartments."

He smiled as well; before taking a seat beside her. "You're sure you wont come out? I've just spoken with Ziva; he is expected to make a full recovery."

"I know. Just want to see his face that's all. If I get out now I could still jinx it, and the plane's engine could fail or something…"

Ducky stifled a laugh and handed her the Caf Pow in his other hand. "Perhaps you're right." He leaned back. "How are doing with the loss of the Director?"

"Okay." She sighed and held the ice pack down for a few seconds. "Just wish I hadn't gotten so mad, I feel kinda bad."

"Yes. As do I."

She set down the pack and reached out her cold hand for Ducky to take; and he did so without hesitation.

* * *

Tony reached out for Gibbs hand and settled himself down into a nearby chair. He felt a squeeze and stood up seconds later. "Boss. It's me Tony."

"Where are we?"

"City Hospital in Kabul. You're gonna be fine."

"Damn right I am." He tried to shift his weight but decided against it. "When we getting out of here?"

"Doc said we should wait a day or two. The pressure of the flight could exacerbate your injuries…be pretty painful."

Gibbs nodded and could see fairly well now; as the swelling had gone down quite a bit. "You hurt?"

"No boss. I'm good. Little tired; backs a little sore. You might want to think of eating a few more salads from now on; you were a tad heavy."

"Salads?"

"Just a thought." Tony shuffled his feet and it wasn't long before Gibbs picked up on his body language.

"What is it? Something's wrong."

"See you haven't lost your touch Gibbs." He let his gaze fall on his bed and cleared his throat. "Back home before we decided to come after you…"

"Which we're gonna have a little talk about by the way…"

"I know." He focused himself with a deep breath. "The Director tried to stop us."

"Smart woman."

"Please boss, let me finish…we came on our own. With a few favors cashed in. Thing is; we thought we were home free until the US convoy came through. The Colonel you served with was called to head off more of Ahmeds men. And well…Jenny had called in that final favor. She saved us boss. All of us."

Gibbs sat himself up; ignoring the pain. "She was killed."

Tony only nodded. "I'm sorry boss. An IED hit the convoy she was in; en route to the compound. There was nothing they could do."

"You...you said she tried to stop you. She had a change of heart did she?"

"Looks that way. Boss, I'm really so—"

"Save it DiNozzo." He threw off his sheets. "Save it."

He watched Gibbs try and move a leg across the bed and cringed. "Whoa, Gibbs you got at least a few busted ribs; you're not going anywhere…" He stepped up and placed his hands on Gibbs chest to stop him. It was then Gibbs used all the strength he had left to shove Tony off him and to the ground. It was seconds before a slue of nurses were able to settle him down. Tony stood up and watched the restraint continue and stepped in. "Leave him alone."

Gibbs head snapped to his Senior Agent as he moved the nurses away. "What do you want boss?"

"To get the hell out of here."

Tony nodded. "Then home it is." He dusted himself off and pointed to one of the nurses. "Get me the Doctor."

"But sir…"

"Get me the Doctor, now!" Tony tried not to shout; and noticed Gibbs eyes burning into him. "This is what you want right?"

Gibbs nodded and examined his Agent's demeanor. "I see you picked up some qualities while I was away."

"Guess you could say that."

He gestured towards the ground beside him. "Listen…about shoving you…"

"You don't have to apologize boss. You just got some bad news."

"I was gonna say. I should've shoved you harder. Don't you ever disobey a direct order again? Clear."

Tony gave him a tired smile. "Clear."

"Now get me home."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Tony pushed Gibbs into the small waiting room to find the team standing at attention. He was supposed to stay in the wheel chair but all of them knew he'd be his usual defiant self.

McGee was the first to approach and shook his hand. "Glad you're alright boss."

Fornell then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Didn't think I'd leave you to fend for yourself now did ya?"

Gibbs managed a smile. "Not for a second Tobias."

Ziva slowly stepped over and was the first to offer a solemn embrace. "You don't look so bad."

He looked her up and down. "Wish I could say the same…you can take my wheel chair if you need it."

She gave him a tired smile. "I am sorry about Jenny. I know you were very fond of her."

He agreed. "Thanks Ziva." He watched her step aside and reveal a surprising face. "Holli?"

"Jethro." She let her hand rest under his chin and placed a small kiss on his swollen lips. "So glad you're safe."

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her. "I was just going to say the same thing."

"About the Director…I'm so sor—"

He nodded. "I know. So am I."

With that Tony slipped the wheelchair underneath his boss and gestured that he sit down. "We're not getting out of these doors without your butt in this chair…pity though, if you had stayed a few more days, Abby would've broken the record."

Gibbs glanced at Tony confused. "Record for what?"

The team piled in behind the two of them as they headed for the exit. "I'll explain on the way …"

--

AN: Final chapter coming up. Thank you for reading. :)


	11. Final

AN: Final Chapter Everyone. Please let me know your over all thoughts! Thank you for reading & Enjoy.

--

Tony concluded with his explanation of Abby's exploit and Gibbs simply nodded.

"You don't look surprised boss."

"This is Abby we're talking about DiNozzo…nothings surprises me anymore." He buckled his seat belt and leaned back.

As the plane prepared for take off Tony couldn't help but replay the last days events in his mind. Little did he know he wasn't the only one.

Tim couldn't stop thinking about shooting off that launcher. He really was a hero. Something he had dreamt of as a little boy; but figured it was too far out of reach. But he was wrong.

Fornell had the image of that perfect grenade toss. He always believed life was a game of inches. And that moment had proved him right. At his age he was glad to be a part of such a mission. His army training had finally paid off; and he couldn't be more thankful than to be part of something so challenging. With the decks stacked against them; they came out on top. And that would be something he'd be proud of for the rest of his life.

Ziva was hoping beyond hope that her wound wouldn't leave a scar. She had enough of those. And with the death of the Director; she didn't want one thing to remind her of this mission. Because in her eyes; one loss was one loss to many.

Mann had her sights fixed on Gibbs as the plane started down the run way. She knew the tension would be causing him pain; and wished she could do more to comfort him. But something told her that nothing she could do would ease the emotional pain she knew he was feeling. Her mind wandered to the interactions she'd witnessed between he and the Director; and feelings of inadequacy surfaced. He never looked at her the way he had Jenny. And even with her gone; she knew he never would.

Tony was trying to resist the urge of patting himself on the back as he peered around at his team._ His_ team. For a few days anyway. In his mind; he knew he'd met the challenge fairly well; and hoped Gibbs felt the same way. Even if he'd never admit it. He would go from smiling at Tim's face after he used the launcher to a frown at the sight of Gibbs when they saw him. He was an emotional roller coaster, and knew the next few days wouldn't be any different.

A few shots of Jack Daniels got Gibbs through the plane ride and the wheelchair was no longer an option as he came into the terminal. He received occasional stares at his battered form; but had no problem staring right back. So needless to say; most of the patrons didn't stare for long.

Each of the team kept a close eye on Gibbs as they made their way to the car port. Battered or not; they were happy to have him back; and happy to have brought him home where he belonged.

"Well Jethro, looks like the truck stops here. I still got a few vacation days to fill in, so if you need anything. Don't hesitate." He shook Gibbs hand and the two shared a moment of silence that spoke volumes.

"Will do Tobias."

He nodded his goodbye to the rest of the team; but made a point to shake Tony's hand. "Not bad Dinutzo. Gibbs was right about you; you're a hell of an Agent."

"He said that?"

He had to smile. "Well not in so many words. You gotta know how to read him."

Tony nodded in thanks and paced back to stand with Ziva and Tim. No one wanted to get in the way of this next goodbye.

"They have a connecting flight to Honolulu taking off in a few hours."

Gibbs nodded. "I see."

"I figured I'd only be staying a few days anyhow." She watched his eyes shift to the ground and lifted his chin upward. "If you need me; I'm not far." She tried to smile. "Plus after an ordeal like this, you might want to think about taking an actual vacation."

He responded with a smile of his own and agreed. "Well right now I got a forensic scientist to rescue…" He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. "Thanks Holl, I owe you one."

"I'll collect Jethro."

The remaining team stood by speechless as they watched her head back inside. That was until Ziva hobbled after her. "Colonel Mann; I wanted to say thank you. I know I was a bit of a burden during the mission…"

"Officer David; you were nothing of the kind. You saved who knows how many of us with that call you made. If anything; I owe you a thank you."

Ziva held out her hand and sighed. "Have a nice flight Colonel." She watched her leave before limping back over to her team. They stood silent once more as if waiting for instruction.

Tony and Gibbs spoke simultaneously. "Let's roll."

"Uh sorry boss…go ahead."

Gibbs nodded and gestured towards the car. "You heard the man. Take me to her."

* * *

Meanwhile at NCIS…Ducky was impatiently awaiting their arrival. He stood at the entrance of the building with a bouquet of red, white and blue flowers. Within seeing distance of the car; he strode towards the curb and his heart almost leapt out of his chest. He was prepared for Gibb's appearance; so didn't seem phased a bit by his outward frame.

"Welcome home my boy." He handed Gibbs the flowers and shook his hand before embracing him. "I thought we lost you there for a moment."

"So did I Duck. So did I." He stared at the flowers and grinned. "Nice touch with the colors…what gave you that idea?"

"Well to be honest, it was Abigail's idea. We've had lots of time to talk about a number of things while you were away."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, quite. In fact you'll be interested to hear how she's gone to the restroom over the last couple days..."

"Uh you can spare me the details Duck. Just get me to her."

* * *

Gibbs entered the bullpen and was wistful for a moment. During his capture he had pretty much convinced himself that he'd never set foot in it again. Thank God…and his team…that he was wrong. He headed for his desk and it seemed as if hundreds were awaiting Abby's reaction.

"Ow!" She slammed her head against the top of his desk and knocked over her caf pow, all in one fell swoop. She had planned on leaping into his arms and nothing short of making out with the man; but she couldn't get her muscles to cooperate. "Oh Gibbs…I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" She was still on the ground and Gibbs slowly knelt down in front of her. She reached out and gently touched his face. "Oh you're hurt. You okay?"

"I am now Abs. Are you?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been stuck under that desk for almost three days. Would you be okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got here as soon as I could." He managed a smile as he simply stared at her. By far the most beautiful sight his eyes had seen in a long time. "I'm home baby girl."

It was that phrase that somehow jolted her up from the ground and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. Gibbs ignored the pain piercing through him and humored her the best he could. But after five minutes; something had to give. He eased away from her; so not to hurt her feelings and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Never did Gibbs. Not for a second. I knew you'd come back. I just knew it." She shook her legs awake and met Tim, Tony and Ziva with hugs of their own. "Thanks for bringing him back guys."

"All in a days work." Tim stood up tall and watched Tony and Ziva stifle a laugh.  
"What?"

"Nothing Probie; you just suddenly got three feet taller."

He smiled and watched as Gibbs made intense eye contact with all of them. He gestured towards Ziva first and the two limped slowly to the elevator; leaving McGee and Tony impatiently waiting their turn.

Ducky then reached for Abby's arm. "Come Abigail. Time to stretch."

"Duck man…"

"Don't _Duck man_ me…now, feet together like so…"

* * *

The lights were dimmed within seconds as the switch flipped off.

"How's the leg?" Gibbs started as he examined her body language.

"Good. How are the ribs, shoulder and face?"

He gave a trying smile. "Clever."

"I like to think so." She responded and let her eyes shift around; with nothing else to look at but his battered face.

"Heard you made a hell of call during the mission."

"I just acted on my training. Anyone else in my position would have done the same."

"Yeah. Guess it's a good thing I let Jen put you on my team."

"Yes. I suppose so."

He examined her for a moment and leaned against the elevator wall to rest for a second. "You know, she'd be proud of the job you did. Even if she would've been pissed at you for leaving without permission."

"I am quite aware of how Jen would've reacted. It is a shame, we'll never know for sure."

"Yeah…yeah it is." A few moments of silence passed.

"So you brought me in her for a chat?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "No, I brought you in here to say Thank you. DiNozzo's good but no ones that good without a team. Proud of you."

She almost teared up but remained stoic. "You are welcome. But I would be amiss if I didn't disagree."

"With what?"

"Tony was that good. In fact, I have a feeling if we'd declined to join forces with him; he would've gone all…who is it…ah yes…Jack Bauer, and saved you on his own."

Gibbs nodded and reached for the switch. When they arrived back at the floor; he watched her leave and put his hand between the doors. "Get me McGee."

She entered to bull pen to see Ducky, Abby, McGee and Tony all stretching in a circle and had to laugh. "McGee!"

Tim almost fell over as he got up from the floor. "Yeah?"

"You're next." She gestured towards the elevator and watched him pass by her.

"Join us Ziva?" Ducky said, getting into the next position.

"I'm afraid I'll pass."

* * *

Tim entered the elevator without a moments hesitation and waited for the switch to flip downward.

"Yes boss?"

"Antsy Tim?"

"No."

"Nervous then?"

"Nope. Just fine actually. Great to have you back."

He looked him up and down. "You gotten taller Tim?"

"Ha, not that I know of."

"Uh huh, so, tell me about this rocket launcher?"

* * *

After about a ten minute explanation of a thirty second story; Gibbs let Tim off the elevator and Tony wasn't far behind. But Tony saved his boss the effort and switched off the power himself.

"Don't want you straining yourself boss."

Gibbs gave him a trying smile. "You sure you just didn't take over my body too and couldn't resist?"

"Good one." Tony replied and slipped his hands into his pockets. "So…I know what you're gonna say boss…and I just want to start off by saying that they left me no choice. I mean, they were just gonna up and leave you there…and I don't care what you say; you would've done the same thing if it were any of us over there…not to mention Abby; I mean I couldn't get her out from under that desk, unless I got you back. So really I saw no other options. And yes, I got myself suspended and maybe even fired; but again; I weighed the pros and cons. And I swear, I did not persuade Ziva or McGee; they made their own choices. And Fornell; well he found us…sure I called Colonel Mann, but we needed transport…she didn't have to come along. None of us did. But we did. And I'm sorry about the Director. I didn't think she'd be coming after us; if I did I would've stopped it…I'm so--"

"DiNozzo…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up boss." He let his head hang low and felt Gibbs hand lift his chin back up.

"I was going to say thank you."

Tony sarcastically rubbed his ears out. "I'm sorry what was that?" He watched Gibbs slowly raised his hand up and tried to save himself. "Just kidding…just kidding." He shot him a tired smile. "No thanks needed boss; like I said you would've done the same for us…heck we're family; it's what we do."

Gibbs nodded in agreement before reaching for the switch to send the elevator back in motion.

"And I know this may be a bad time to bring it up, but I was wondering…since I went into a foreign land and led a successful rescue operation of a decorated Federal Agent that maybe…I could get an all expense paid trip to a tropical island or something?"

It was then he braced himself for a head slap; only it never came.

"That's not such a bad idea DiNozzo…not a bad idea at all."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Gibbs arrival; and although everyone was still healing emotionally and physically; things had started to get relatively back to normal. Abby checked on Gibbs every hour on the hour for days; and the remaining team members seemed to bond in a special way from the experience.

"Ah!" McGee fell out of his chair onto the floor as a BOOM! Exploded from his speakers.

"Nothing to be scared of Probie…it's just a rocket launcher."

"Very funny Tony."

He agreed. "I thought so."

It was then; Ziva looked up and tossed an object in Tony's direction. "Catch."

Tony put his hands out and examined the object. "Nice try Ziva; I know it's not real." He twirled the grenade around a bit and tossed it up in the air a few times.

"I'd be careful with that DiNozzo…Duds are known to detonate if tampered with." Gibbs added as he strode into the bull pen, coffee in hand.

"Yeah yeah." Then before they knew it Tony was under his desk as the sound of an explosion emanated from his computer as well. He slowly but surely came out from under it.

"Oh no, not another Abigail episode." Ducky entered and stood beside Gibbs with a smile.

"No, just another day at the office Duck. Just another day at the office."


End file.
